Daño colateral
by Ada Ross
Summary: Shepard tenía los fans más psicóticos de la galaxia. Y esta vez es Garrus quien sufre las consecuencias. Garrus/Shepard. Spoilers de Citadel.


**Título:** Daño colateral.  
**Fandom:** Mass Effect.  
**Pareja:** Garrus/Shepard.  
**Palabras:** 1328.  
**Advertencias:** spoilers del DLC Citadel.  
**Notas:** para la petición de Dryadeh en el Shore Leave Fest.

* * *

Garrus creía que estaba bastante sobrio para la cantidad que había bebido. Bueno, quizás todo se movía más rápido, la visión se volvía un poco borrosa y cabía la posibilidad de que las palabras se le pegasen en el paladar cuando hablaba. Pero se encontraba bien, sí; lo suficiente como maquinar con Zaeed diferentes maneras de convertir ese apartamento en un lugar seguro. A prueba de clones peligrosas y locas, sí. Todavía estaba fascinado ante la idea del cristal explosivo con el microfilamento, compartiendo algún que otro apunte con el cazarrecompensas sobre cómo utilizarlo, cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par.

Lo que vio hizo que arrugase el ceño considerablemente.

Varias figuras medianas se colaron a través del marco de la puerta, que se cerró detrás de ellas con un silbido agudo. Garrus empezaba a tener serios problemas para centrar la vista en un punto fijo; sin embargo, sus ojos no le engañaban. Era grupo formado en su mayoría por mujeres jóvenes, casi todas de aspecto adolescente y con visos de haber bebido tanto o más que ellos. Recordó haber visto a Grunt batallando en el intercomunicador con gente que pretendía colarse en la fiesta y ató poco a poco los cabos. Tenían polizones en la fiesta.

Y eso era un problema, suponía. Definitivamente, estaba _muy_ borracho.

El grupo se fue dispersando por la casa y nadie parecía darse cuenta, aunque Garrus ni siquiera era capaz de ver dónde estaban el resto. Lo normal habría sido hacer algo; dar un toque de atención. La seguridad del apartamento era realmente mala si unos chavales habían podido colarse así, lo que condujo su hilo de pensamiento a la discusión con Zaeed sobre barricadas y trampas explosivas en el nuevo hogar de Shepard. Un hilo de pensamiento lento y tambaleante que iba perdiendo sentido.

Absorto y mareado, Garrus no se percató de la presencia delante de sus narices.

—¿Eres… Garrus Vakarian? —preguntó una vocecita risueña.

Sacar a esa de gente ahí, eso era lo que tenía que hacer.

—Eh, sí…

Cuando Garrus fue capaz de enfocar la mirada, lo que vio le produjo una sensación muy extraña. Y violenta. La muchacha que había plantada delante de sus narices era _como_ Shepard. Tenía que estar mucho, mucho más ebrio de que lo siquiera podía imaginar.

No era Shepard, eso era evidente. Más bien, era una copia. Como un disfraz. El mismo corte de pelo, la misma tonalidad de rojo. La ropa parecía imitar el uniforme de la Alianza a propósito. Incluso tenía algunas pecas. La gran diferencia residía en que era claramente una chiquilla, bajita y casi escuálida. Como una Shepard en miniatura. La cabeza empezaba a darle más y más vueltas y ya no estaba seguro de si su hilo de pensamientos tenía sentido, o de si lo que veía era verdad o parte de alguna alucinación ebria. Como Jack hubiese metido algo como hallix en su bebida…

Con toda la resolución que pudo, Garrus dio un paso adelante y carraspeó.

—Tú… tú y tus amigas, ¿os habéis colado, verdad? Hm. No. Tenéis que iros. Esto es _privado_ —balbució como pudo, intentando sacar lo poco de adulto respetable que conservaba.

Maldito cóctel de Traynor. Le estaba subiendo de repente. O quizás había sido al andar.

—Ah, pero sí que nos han invitado —se apresuró a contestar ella, dejando escapar una risita entre dientes—. El krogan que vigilaba la puerta nos dejó pasar.

_¿Qué?_

—Uh, permíteme que lo dude…

—Me llamo Kim. —Por algún motivo, la chica guiñó un ojo—. Y sí que nos ha dejado. Estaba bastante borracho. Y mi amiga le prometió un beso. Le gustan los krogan, vete a saber por qué —Otra vez esa risa infantil—. Yo tengo otros… intereses. Ya sabes.

Tenía que buscar a Grunt. Y a Shepard. Y alguien tenía que sacar a toda esa gente de ahí si no querían que la fiesta acabase de forma muy extraña.

—No, creo que no lo sé —carraspeó de nuevo—. Si me disculpas… —Iba a salir directo a buscar apoyo táctico, pero una mano le detuvo.

La chica, la imitadora de Shepard, le estaba sujetando del brazo. Y había algo muy extraño en su mirada. Estaba demasiado cerca. El mareo aumentaba y la chica estaba _realmente_ cerca. No pensaba beber nada más en toda la noche.

—Tú y Shepard sois tan… geniales. Os vi en la entrada del casino el otro día. Fue tan alucinante. Me encantaría ser como ella, vivir todo lo que ha vivido, sentir lo que ha sentido…

Oh no. Esto ya era demasiado ridículo. Él estaba borracho, y la chica llevaba demasiadas bebidas de más por lo que podía intuir. Y ahora se estaba aproximando a él, poniéndose de puntillas, los ojos cerrados. Por los espíritus, ¿qué estaba pasando? Garrus no habría sentido tanto pánico si delante hubiese tenido a una banshee.

Como si oyera el eco de su propia mente, una voz soltó de repente:

—¿_Qué_ está pasando aquí?

Era Shepard.

o

Una vez Shepard se había percatado de las nuevas presencias, los refuerzos no tardaron en llegar. Grunt y Wrex, con ayuda de Jack, se habían encargado de espantar a todo el mundo de regreso a la calle y la fiesta había vuelto a la normalidad; la intromisión había sido tan breve que la mayoría de los invitados, no muy sobrios en general, apenas se percataron y continuaron bebiendo y bailando como cinco minutos atrás. Shepard tuvo que tener una charla privada con Grunt acerca de no dejarse engañar por jóvenes casi adolescentes y recalcarle el concepto de _fiesta privada_. No tenía ganas de verse en una situación similar en lo que restaba de noche, que todavía parecía ser larga. Ése era el merecido permiso que todos se habían ganado antes de volver al campo de batalla; y el grupo de fans alocados con imitadoras sólo debería quedar como una mera anécdota. Si es que alguien recordaba algo a la mañana siguiente, claro. No quería oír más gracias sobre clones a su costa.

El ruido de la música y las risas todavía resonaban al otro lado de la puerta cerrada del dormitorio principal.

—Shepard, cariño, haz el favor de controlar a tus fans. Conrad Verner era suficiente perturbador, ¿pero esto? Esto es enfermizo. Peor que la clon malvada.

Garrus se enjuagaba el rostro en el lavabo del baño, todavía mareado por el alcohol. A un lado, el visor brillaba en la ligera penumbra del cuarto.

—Oh, pobre. Casi dejas que una niña te robe un beso —rió Shepard, apoyada contra el marco de la puerta.

—Eso fue invasión de mi espacio personal y casi suplantación de identidad. Por una loca —apuntó Garrus con el tono más serio y firme posible, mientras se secaba las gotas de agua con la toalla más cercana.

—Por suerte ahí estaba yo para salvarte —añadió ella con tono un tanto burlón.

—Aunque sea en parte tu culpa —puntualizó, dando unos pasos hacia Shepard y rodeándola por la cintura—. El precio por ser la mujer más increíble de la galaxia es tener un reguero de fans psicóticos.

Shepard le lanzó una mirada incrédula junto a una media sonrisa.

—¿Estás intentando arreglarlo, Vakarian?

—No, sólo era un cumplido desinteresado. Pero tenlo presente. Lo de controlar a tus seguidores.

Shepard volvió a dejar escapar una carcajada suave y se acomodó en el abrazo.

—De acuerdo. Lo apuntaré justo detrás de "salvar la galaxia" en mi lista de prioridades.

—¿Y está "salvar la galaxia" ahora mismo lo primero en esa lista? —Los dedos de Garrus comenzaron a acariciarle la espalda, formando círculos aquí y allá; Shepard sintió un escalofrío breve ante el roce.

—Es posible que haya hecho hueco para un tal Arcángel. —La sonrisa velada de su rostro hizo que Garrus se riese entre dientes.

—Creo que está libre. E impaciente.

Por esa noche, Shepard iba a agradecer en silencio tener cierto tipo de fans. Aunque sólo fuera por los _daños_ colaterales.

**-fin-**


End file.
